


A Sudden Kiss

by bushViperCutie



Series: Original Works (Poems and Stories) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: A short story assignment for schoolObject: Wilting pink/purple flowerPlot: Boy asks girl out
Series: Original Works (Poems and Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833304
Kudos: 3





	A Sudden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A short story assignment for school 
> 
> Object: Wilting pink/purple flower  
> Plot: Boy asks girl out

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

A boy stepped into the meadow of brilliantly pink and purple flowers growing in a small round clearing at the center of the woods. The flowers were growing under the shadows of the tall trees, all except a rare few that grew where the sun shined through a gap in the tree branches. He’d found this area months ago while collecting various types of mushrooms and insects for his science project. 

When he first found the meadow he had been disappointed, seeing so many weeds and not a single very rare blue-capped mushroom despite the clearing being the perfect place to grow. He’d picked several flowers and cleared a small area in hopes that a mushroom would grow. 

Now he was stepping over a small blue bump in the soil on his way to collect the most magnificent flower for the most magnificent girl in his class. The girl who had shared a desk with him in science for a month just for fun. The girl who smiled at him and didn’t mind letting him take charge on the assignments since it was his favorite class. The girl who had kindly returned his textbook when one of the other kids had forcefully taken it from his hands and chucked it across the room and laughed.

The most magnificent flower for the most magnificent girl was in his hands now, fresh and full of life like her eyes. The flower now needed to be hid under his school jacket, for protection against those who don’t value magnificent things. The flower would not go in the crystal vase by the window where the sun hit just right every morning. No. It would go in the wood box with a lock in his trunk, where it would stay safe until the right moment came.

And the moment did come, at last, three days later under the apple tree by the lake. She stood there waiting for him where he asked her to, hidden from any prying eyes. It was not her who was hidden well, but the prying eyes that lurked behind the tall trees of the woods. The hidden eyes looked on in amused embarrassment as the wooden box opened to reveal a wilting flower, shedding shriveled petals on the feet of the beautiful girl.

The hidden eyes crept out of the woods in a laughing fit as the wilted flower dropped to the ground and the hand that held it clenched into a fist. The hand unclenched as an unexpected kiss landed on unprepared lips before unbelieving eyes.

Under the tree and beside the lake she held the hand of the most incredible boy in school, whose brilliance and kindness were often overlooked. She’d done it; months of planning long forgotten in a moment of desperate bravery. He was finally hers.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
